Kagome, The Goddess of Beauty, Hunt, and the Sea
by JollyRancherChewie
Summary: When Kagome is 2 years old, her mom Artemis the goddess of hunt and the moon gets kidnapped by Hades and Kagome's dad, Poseidon of the seas and earthquakes goes to the underworld to get her, leaving Kagome with her Grandpa Zeus and her Grandma Leto. Will Poseidon ever come back? Is Artemis going to die? What will happen to Kagome when she gets older and meets a certain god?IxKa MxS
1. The Beginning

**This is my first FanFic but if I get about 15 reviews then I'll make more chapters so yeah…and also I would just like to say I got a review from one of my readers and I decided to take that advice so...I changed things up a bit about the gods and goddess in this story...this is not based on the things you read or heard about in stories or other places..Just letting you know! :)**

** (Disclaimer: I if I owned Inuyasha there would be more fluff)**

**Anyways the show must go on! And remember R&R! Buh-Bye :D**

* * *

Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt and the moon and Poseidon the Greek god of the sea, earthquakes. They met in secret every night because they were not allowed to meet each other for they both were the Twelve Olympians. (A/N..let's pretend that they couldn't see each other)

After every meeting at Mt. Olympus they would sneak out and meet each other at the bottom of the mountain so nobody would be able to see them. (A/N... all the gods flew out they didn't walk down to the bottom, pretend.) They would talk, and kiss, and sometimes even have a little fun! (A/N…ik ik I just didn't want to say it.)

After that they would part ways to never see each other till the next meeting of the gods. This always made them sad. He went to his seas and she went to her forest.

One day after the gods meetings Artemis and Poseidon met and their usual spot at the bottom of the mountain. Artemis had something very important to say, "Poseidon, I must tell you something very important." Poseidon turned to look at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, Darling?" said Poseidon. "I must tell you that I am…Pregnant." Poseidon just coming to his senses after hearing what she had to say was very excited.

"I'm so very happy!" With that Poseidon picked up Artemis, swung her in the air in circle hugging her, then set her down. "But wait….what will you father say about this?" When hearing that Artemis soon became sad because she knew what her father would do to her. (A/N…her father is Zeus and she is the sister of Apollo)

"Poseidon we must not tell him….we all know what he will do if he figures this out." Artemis had started crying because she didn't want her baby to die. Poseidon started hugging and comforting her in the best way he could.

They stayed there for a while longer till Artemis stopped crying. She was more upset when they had to part ways once more. She went to her Forest and he to his Seas. As they started leaving, Hermes the messenger of the gods heard everything and was in awe. He just couldn't believe it. "I still can't believe Artemis would do this to her father, her own father but I must tell Zeus."

With that he left and went to go tell Zeus about the news of Artemis and Poseidon. (A/N…if you're wondering how he got down to the bottom of the mountain, Zeus threw him down there because he was upset about not having peace with the humans.)

When Zeus found out about the Artemis being pregnant with Poseidon's baby, he got furious and started throwing things all over, including Hermes. Leto tried calming him down and it worked.

She wasn't so upset about her daughter, Artemis, being pregnant. That was a different story for Zeus, he hated what he had to do to his daughter, Poseidon, and the unborn child. Leto knew what he had to do to but with her being the goddess of Motherhood, she couldn't let that happen.

After all the throwing was finish Zeus had an idea. He was going to wait for the child to be born then do what he needed to do with all three of them. His idea was to wait for the baby to be born, kill Poseidon and Artemis, then the child. He was heart-broken that he had to do this but it was the law or rules of the gods.

So he waited and waited till the child was born. It took him 9 long months of waiting and pacing back and fro. He waited too long and was getting upset again.

After the gods meeting Artemis and Poseidon went down to their regular spot. They knew about her father's plan because her mother told them. They were both very scared. They had to keep up the act of them not knowing they knew of Zeus's plan.

So when the day came of her having they child. Poseidon was very worried and anxious. Artemis's mother was there to help with the birth. That was the only person they trusted and could feel save around.

After the screaming and the baby's crying, Poseidon and Artemis hurried off to get away from her father, Zeus, so they wouldn't be killed and their new baby girl. They ran and jumped till they knew they were safe.

After 2 whole years of running from Zeus, Poseidon couldn't take it anymore. He told Artemis what he was going to do.

"Poseidon, no you can't do that, he'll kill you right then and there. Without a second thought." cried Artemis. Poseidon hugged her and said, "If it means keeping you and Kagome save then I'll do whatever it takes." They said there farewells with kisses and hugs, and he was off to confront Zeus.

Poseidon made to Mt. Olympus, scared but he didn't show it. Zeus saw him and was surprised at how brave he was being just for his daughter and his grand-daughter. "Zeus I have come to confront you, I want you to spare Artemis and Kagome's life for mine." Said Poseidon. "You know I can do that…rules are rules." Zeus replied.

"Zeus please, if not for me or your own daughter. Do it for Kagome your grand-daughter….she needs you in her life." Poseidon stated. Zeus raised his thunder bolt and a single tear rode down his check for what he was about to do.

As he was in mid-air something stopped him. It was Leto his wife. "Zeus stop, you know you don't want to do this so why force yourself?" argued Leto. "If you're going to kill Poseidon then kill me!" shouted Leto. She would do anything if it meant her daughter was safe.

Zeus put down his thunder bolt defeated. He didn't want to hurt Leto nor his daughter. It's just that rules were rules and needed to be followed. It took him a while to respond, he then said, "Fine you may all live, come back to Mt. Olympus and live here with me and Leto….I'm sorry."Zeus said.

Leto was crying for what Zeus had done, knowing well he would have never done it. Leto hugged her husband and he hugged her back. Poseidon was in awe at what happened, he expected to die but he didn't.

He thanked Zeus and Leto, and hurried on his way excited to tell Artemis the news but when he got back to the hut (they built) he was surprised to see no one there but Kagome and a note. The note said:

_Hello Poseidon, I have your precious Artemis. I left the baby because she will be with me and if I took the baby what am I going to do for 19 years with a child. Anyways on Kagome's 19__th__ birthday she __WILL__ marry me or I will kill Artemis_

_Love, Hades _

Poseidon started walk toward Kagome while crying for his precious Artemis. He picked her up and he rode to Mt. Olympus with the note and told Zeus. He got really furious that his brother would take his own niece and kill her for what reason at all, just to marry his great-niece at that.

Poseidon got frustrated to and told Zeus he was going to go get Artemis back. Zeus agreed and told him to be save and brave for he might not come back.

With that he kissed and hugged Kagome who was giggling in Leto's arms. A tear ran down Poseidon's cheek and he left. Probably to never return from the underworld.

* * *

**Ok how was it good or bad if I don't get about 10 to 15 or more then no more chaps but if you guys really want more than ill update every week sometimes every day because my life is boring so anyways…I know Kagome's name is Japanese with a greek story and all but hey. It's an Inuyasha story. OK in the next chap (MAYBE) Will Poseidon come back? Will he get Artemis back save? I also had to do alot of research so some things i didn't understand i made up like a few things. :)**

**What will happen to Kagome?...and also we will see what powers and what goddess Kagome will be in this story and Bye Bye REVIEW! (Bad or good)**


	2. 18 years later

**Hey well as you can see I didn't get 10 to 15 reviews but I see the stats that I got and it was a lot to me so yeah ill try to update almost every day but starting tomorrow I will not be able to update for a week because my mom's boyfriend is bringing his laptop with him to New York so yeah ill try to make this as long as I can just to make up for the week without updating same goes for my other fanfic. And remember everything in this fanfic is not based on the stories you hear about the gods. **

** IMPORTANT!**

**Also I just wanted to mention that the time period there in is just gonna be in the feudal era because I don't know a thing about the time period the gods and goddess are originally from. And think of her water bending like on Avatar the last airbender.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but a girl can dream cant she?)**

* * *

**=_=18 years later=_=**

"There you go Kagome, you mastered it all ready." Smiled Zeus. "Yeah you really think so grandpa?" answered back Kagome. "Of course my lovely grand-daughter." Replied Zeus. Kagome and Zeus were by the river, in the forest practicing some of Kagome's new moves she inherited from her father, Poseidon.

She gained almost all of his powers like walking on water, breathing underwater, creating horses out of nowhere (armored and ready for battle), make springs come out of the ground, create islands anywhere she wanted, shape shift and transform (as did every other god and goddess its very common), and summon water currents.

Also when she got so mad she would accidently make an earthquake, tsunami, tidal waves, summon seas monsters, whirlpools, create storms, and floods. (Just so you all know she wouldn't make all that at once she would make one of those every time she was angry.) It's been 18 years since Poseidon and Artemis came back from the underworld.

Kagome has now grown up and became the most beautiful girl ever to be seen by the human eye. After 12 years of searching for Poseidon and Artemis in the underworld people began to give up, but not Kagome she still had hope that they would come back for her. "Alright Kagome try it again" stated Zeus. With that Kagome raised and flexed her hand, she then raised her hand up. Out of nowhere a HUGE wave rose up. "Great Kagome now make a whirlpool." Added Zeus. Kagome then closed her hand still in the air and started moving it in little circles.

The water fell down with a splash, and a tiny circle started forming in the river. Getting bigger and bigger till it was finally big enough. "Ok Kagome that's enough for today, go see Athena for training with your bow and arrow!" shouted Zeus over the noise of the water. Kagome put her hand down to make the whirlpool stop, which it did. "Alright gramps, when is the next time we train?" asked Kagome. "We'll this was our last training because you seem to know all that your father did." Smiled Zeus. "Yeah you really think so?" asked Kagome. "Yeah I'm sure of it." Said Zeus.

Kagome kissed and hugged Zeus then started walking back to Mt. Olympus. She didn't want to fly or teleport there because she wanted to see the birds fly threw the sky, bugs crawling on the forest floor, the smell of the trees going in and out her nose.** '**_Aww what a beautiful day to be walk-' _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice.

A female voice and a male voice. Kagome listened for a little and heard the voices get closer and closer. Kagome hid behind a tree. "Sango, I could have sworn I heard water moving right around this area." Said the male voice. '_Who could these people be? Are they here to kill me? Oh no! They could be here for me to bring me to Hades! But its way to early my birthday isn't till 5 months from now!' _Thought Kagome.

"You could just be hearing things." Replied back the girl Kagome believed to be the one named Sango. "Nope I'm for sure this ti-" the boy was interrupted when he heard a tree branch break. He turned to look at Sango, who was looking at him, he assumed Sango heard it to. "Inuyasha, what was that?" asked a terrified Sango. "I'm not sure, I'll go see what it is, I heard come from behind that tree." Said Inuyasha pointing at the tree Kagome was behind. '_Oh this is so very bad, _I didn't think he'd hear me trying to run away_!'_ Thought Kagome. Kagome had to think of something fast and quick.

'_I GOT IT!' thought Kagome. "_Go Back To Wherever You Came From And Never Come Back_!" Shouted Kagome. _Inuyasha stopped walking toward the tree and shouted, "Come Out Show Yourself and Fight!" Kagome then stepped out from behind the tree and turned to face Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha noticed the girl walking out from behind the tree and his mouth was wide open. "Come On I Thought You Wanted To Fight!" shouted Kagome. Silence. "Umm…..hello?" Kagome asked with an confused expression on her face.

Inuyasha was lost for words, he'd never seen anyone so beautiful before ever in his life. Sango then walked up beside Inuyasha and put her hand under his chin and shut his mouth. "Why have you come here and who are you?" asked Kagome. "Umm…I'm Sango the goddess of Youth and the Moon. Daughter of Apollo and Hera. He is Inuyasha the god of war and son of Ares and Hebe. Who are you?" asked Sango.

Kagome just stared at them in awe. She knew Apollo and he said he had a daughter but she never met her. Apollo is her uncle, he is the brother of Artemis, her mother. "Hello?" asked Sango. "I am Kagome the goddess of beauty, hunt, and the sea. The daughter of Artemis and Poseidon." Said Kagome with confidence.

Sango then ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "OMG I can't believe it, it's you." Smiled Sango. (see what I did there with the OMG) "I've heard so much about you, but now I finally get to meet you!" squealed Sango with joy. "Umm…do I know you?" asked Kagome, confused. "Oh yeah right..your my cousin, my dad is your uncle, and your mom is my aunt." Replied Sango. "Ohh you're the famous Sango I heard so much about, every time your dad comes over for the meetings. He tells me about you." Smiled Kagome "So what are you guys doing over here?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of it and walked up to the girls. "Why are you here aren't you suppose to be at Mt. Olympus?" asked Inuyasha. "Well I just came back from training with my gramps, Zeus, and I decided to walk back to Mt. Olympus instead of flight." Replied Kagome. "Now that I answered your question answer mine." Stated Kagome. "Were in the forest because we needed some fresh air from being cooped up in a tent all day and mostly because Inuyasha heard lots of splashing and wanted to go check it out." Answered Sango.

"Oh I see well I should be going back now, Athena is waiting for me, for training." Smiled Kagome. "I'll see you guys later?" asked Kagome. "Yeah meet us back here at noon tomorrow." Said Sango. "Alright see you guys later" said Kagome walking off. "BYE!" yelled Sango. "Jeez what was that about Inuyasha you didn't say anything while Kagome was here, you like her don't you." Said Sango teasing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's cheeks got tomato red. "Shut Up!" shouted Inuyasha. '_Wow she was beautiful! No wonder my dad wanted to marry her mom so much. She must have inherited her beauty from Artemis.' _Thought Inuyasha. "Let's start heading back, Sango." Ordered Inuyasha. They left walking back to their campsite, happy.

* * *

**So what do you think? Also there is only one know fact in this fanfic. Which is Apollo and Artemis are brother and sister. That's might be the only fact I use but ill tell yo use another real fact but anyways…R&R…Bye! **


	3. Transformation

**Ok ok so I just finished a chapter to my other fanfic High School Celebrity. So now im doing this one. Im a little late yes ik but ive been busy so now im writing this so um**

**(Disclaimer: I only own him on my dreams but in reality Takahashi owns him)**

**Remember this fanfiction IS NOT based on the stories you hear about the greek gods and goddess, this story is completely made up by my imagination. You may Proceed!**

* * *

When Kagome arrived at Mt. Olympus she was greeted by a very mad Athena. "What Have I Told You About Being Late!" shouted Athena. "I'm sorry I was just walking and I met some new friends along the way." Stated Kagome. Athena's head was head vein was throbbong so she rubbed it. "What Have I Told You About Walking, You A Goddess, Use You're Powers!" said Athena putting her weight on her right leg.

"Ugh Whatever at least you got back sa-..what do you mean you met some 'new friends'" said Athena. "Well I met a cousin I never knew I had name Sango and some boy named Inuyasha." Smiled Kagome thinking about the white haired god she just met a while ago. "Oh so you met Apollo's daughter and Ares's son. Nice how are they?" asked Athena. "There alright I was gonna go meet them tomorrow afternoon." Smiled Kagome once more. "Oh ok well anyways let's get training." Said Athena walking toward the battle arena.

Kagome quickly followed. When they arrived Athena set up the dummies Kagome was going to shoot and walked off to go get Kagome's bow and arrows. While Athena did that Kagome started thinking about Inuyasha. _'His ears were so cute, I wonder how he got dog ears for a god, well I don't maybe some gene or something. His eyes, were the most beautiful thing she ever saw,I could get lost in those eyes forever. You could also tell he was buff under the clothes he was wearing. Awww I just love my life even more._Thought Kagome.

When Kagome had gotten done thinking to herself Athena came back with her bow and arrows. Her bow looked like a gold crescent moon and her arrows were long and gold also but had nothing at the tips of it. Her arrow had special powers, every time Kagome pulled one out another one took its spot, kinda like she had infinity arrows. "Here Kagome take these and get in your stance." Ordered Athena. Kagome grabbed the bow and arrows, put the arrow on the bow, and got into her stance. "OK now let it hit one of the targets." Continued Athena.

Kagome focused on a target and shot her arrow towards. As the arrow was flying through the air a circle shaped light formed at the tip. It was glowing white. When the arrow hit the target the dummy exploded into a million little pieces. "Great job! I see you finally mastered the 'Phoenix Fury'" smiled Athena happily. "Yeah I was practicing a lot." stated Kagome. "Well that's great because that was the last thing you needed to master with your bow and arrow!" Exclaimed Athena. "Yes I know Auntie Athena." Said Kagome.

"I think you're ready to learn about your transformations." Said Athena. "What transformations?" asked a confused Kagome. "Well all gods have 2 transformations. One is when you're at your most vulnerable, or defenseless. It just happens, its kinda like your bad self. A side that should never be brought out because once you turn into your bad side its very hard to turn back.

The second one is you're true form, how you really look. You don't really look like that, that's just your human form. You see when gods go into battle they transform into their real forms and fight the enemy." Stated Athena. Kagome was shocked. "Seriously I don't really look like this?" asked Kagome. "No you don't just your human form. Ok well besides that your transforming words are 'Spirit Wing'.

When you say those words your true form will come out. Now go stand over there and say those words." Ordered Athena. Kagome did as she was told and stood in the middle of the dummies. She whispered 'Spirit Wing' and white orbs starting forming around her. There was a light that kept getting brighter and brighter. Athena had to shield her eyes. After about 10 more seconds of brightness, the light dimmed down.

Athena unshielded her eyes and look up to see Kagome in her true form. (If you wanna see Kagome's true form and bad form go to my page!) "Well how do I look?" asked Kagome in her true form. "You look like a Persian Warrior." Said Athena in amazement. "Why is that a bad thing?" asked Kagome concerned. "Well no its very rare for a god or goddess to have a Persian Warrior as their true form." Smiled Athena.

"Well that's enough training for one day. I want you to practice transforming so you'll transform quicker." Ordered Athena. "So that means you cant meet your friends tomorrow. Sorry." Said Athena running away because she knew when Kagome cant do something she'll get very sad and start crying then it will start raining. Bad. "UGHHH Athena!" cried Kagome. "Run Everyone Kagome's Starting To Cry!" yelled Athena.

Everyone then scattered and started running all over the place looking for shelter. Kagome dropped to her knees still in her true form and started crying. Clouds of grey started rolling in. They was thunder and lighting. It started raining very hard and huge pieces of hale started falling. It was raining in torrents. Kagome just sat there crying her eyes out.

* * *

"Men take cover!" yelled Ares. "Looks like something made Kagome cry I'll go check it out!" yelled Apollo to Ares. "Alright take Inuyasha with you just in case." Shouted Ares. "Ok come on Inuyasha." Ordered Apollo looking into a tent. "Inuyasha you're coming with me to go check something out!" yelled Apollo. "Alright." Said Inuyasha grabbing his Tessaiga, the one his father gave him.

They hurried and ran to the stables to get the horses. They were being careful not to get hit with hale. When they got to the stables and got the horses. They rode into the forest to go to Mt. Olympus. Inuyasha didn't know where they were going he just followed where Apollo was going.

* * *

"Why cant I go….I wanna see my…cousin again and…..Inuyasha." cried Kagome in between tears. "Kagome stop crying please you'll see them after your done training!" shouted Athena. "That will…..be weeks!" Cried Kagome harder. Just then Kagome's pet Nekomata, Kiatra, (kee-a-tra) in her normal form running for Kagome. (see Kiatra's normal self and her transformed self on my profile!) She was dodging the hale like it was nothing, she was used to this. Kiatra made it to Kagome and jumped in her lap. _Meow_. "Kiatra…I'm sorry im just…upset" whispered Kagome to Kiatra.

Kiatra stepped forward and licked her nose. That made Kagome laugh. "Aww Kiatra….hehe…..stop it…haha" laughed Kagome. Kiatra just kept licking her and licking her till she stopped crying completely. "Thanks Kiatra you're always there for me when im down." Smiled Kagome. When Kagome stopped crying the rain and hale stopped. The clouds disappeared and the sun shone bright.

Kagome got up with Kiatra in her arms and walked over to Athena. "Look im sorry Athena I didn't mean to cause so much damage im sorry." Apologized Kagome. "Its alright Kagome we know you don't mean to make it rain very horribly." Said Athena wrapping her arms around Kagome. Kagome hugged her back.

* * *

Apollo and Inuyasha finally made it around the time to see little Kiatra running towards a girl. They both had no clue who the person was. Her hair was like Kagomes but a little shorter. From the looks of it Apollo could make out a Persian Warrior.

'_Omg I haven't seen a god like that in their true form since 100 years ago.'_ Thought Apollo. Inuyasha was thinking, '_Who is that? I never seen her before but she looks very fimilar.'_

They snapped out of their dazes to hear the unknown girl get up with Kiatra in her arms and walk towards Athena. They didn't know what to do then to go ask the unknown girl and Athena themselves so they made the horses walk over to them.

* * *

Kagome heard hoofs coming toward them and she quickly broke the embrace with Athena and turned around to see her uncle and the white haired boy with the kawaii ears from the forest earlier today,Inuyasha. They stopped in front of Kagome and jumped off their horse.

"Where is my neice? Is she alright? What happened?" questioned Apollo worried. "Seriously you don't noticed your own neice standing right in front of you? Wow Apollo." Said a giggling Athena. Apollo stopping looking at Athena to look at the unknown girl, his neice, Kagome. "I….cant….believe…it." said Apollo in awe. Inuyasha was confused at why Apollo was in awe and he still didn't know the girl in front of him.

He looked at Apollo like he grew another head. "Um…I don't get it…what's wrong? Who's this girl? And where's Kagome?"asked Inuyasha concerned. "You're staring at her…Well her true form that is…..all gods have their true form but are born into their human form." Explained Apollo. Inuyasha stared in awe at Kagome she was more beautiful from before. Inuyasha mouth was wide-open making a perfect 'O'.

"So why were you crying Kaggie?" asked Apollo. (aww that's what he calls his neice) "Well um it was when I transformed for training…..and Auntie Athena said that I couldn't hang out with Sango and Inuyasha tomorrow because I had to practice my transforming." Explained Kagome.

"So you already met Sango and Inuyasha?" asked Apollo. "Yes we met earlier today in th-" Kagome was interrupted because someone's hands covered her mouth. "We met when we were….we were…..were….." said Inuyasha still thinking about where they 'met'.

"Well where did you guys met?" asked Apollo knowing that Inuyasha was lying. "Well we met in the forestbecausemeandSangoweretakingawalkand we ran into each other." Confessed Inuyasha. It took a while to for Apollo to firgue out what he said, then it clicked.

"You Guys Met In The Forest?! What Did Me And Ares Say About That?!" yelled Apollo. "Uncle calm down…stay calm nothing bad happened." Said Kagome. "Well Something Could Have Happened." Shouted Apollo.

* * *

**Im gonna end here because im tired and so yeah bye R&R and ill update on Monday! Im in a rush because im not suppose to be on now and thats another reason why because i love you all so much! :)**


	4. Authors Note

**Hi everyone im not gonna update Kagome the goddess story till Sunday I kinda got writers block so (lol) um i see that everyone is not really pleased with Kagome crying so ill rewrite that chappie...UM i have writers block and i have no clue what to write for next chapter or how to rewrite the other chppie ideas are welcomed! RnR and thxs for reviewing all reviews i respect and take very seriously because if its what my viewers want they shall have so yeah havea nice day, week, month, year. Be Happy! Be Healthy! lol Bye :)**


End file.
